Talk:Seishogan
I'm not to sure about this... the ability to shorten life spans is incredibly overpowered so for now I'm giving you a warning. Please revise in one week or it will be deleted--Hohenheim of Light 13:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : I suggest that you correct the consecutive grammar mistakes through the article >_> Having no stamina kills just as much as life span--Hohenheim of Light 14:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) but stamina will regenerate >.< I try to make it more balance, what about this ? It will only kill the person if he stand with the user not more than 7 meter for 1 day. Pro - the target will know his stamina got absorb so i don't think he will not run or counter, except he cannot. But if he can't, the user don't need to waste his time to absorb his stamina, just a normal fireball will do the job, just blow his head off. Con - cannot think 1 of itBakurayuri 14:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Explanation Okay... just say we are fighting. I am trying to attack you and you keep dodging and constantly use your Seishogan (which honestly, doesn't even have to be a Dojutsu... is having an ability in the eyes kewl to have?). As I miss I am wasting my stamina and you are draining my stamina. Its an overpowered eye technique and switching one word throughout the entire article doesn't change the fact--Hohenheim of Light 14:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Also... one's stamina doesn't regenerate quickly... even Kakashi had to rest for a week you got the point >.< another edit, here it is The Seishogan's second most prominent special ability grants the user to transfer stamina in or out from people. First the user must create an invisible link with the target body by controlling the link with eye. The shorter the link, the faster the speed of transfer. After the link is linked to the target, the user must always maintains the distance with the target and the sight of the target. The link will break if the target escape from the link or disappear from the user eye sight because the link will only chase the target within the user sight. This special ability cannot be use repeatedly, after each use, it need a few hours to recharge. Drain stamina process is longer than transfer thrice. Transfer stamina into ally is easier because if the target doesn't move from the link, it will not break. Thus, the user can close his eyes during the process. is it ok ?Bakurayuri 15:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't able to make out the entire last two sentences, the grammar is very poor. It works for now--Hohenheim of Light 15:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- I will slowly fix the grammar mistake, english is not my native language so that's why my english is so poor. Sorry for that, but i will try my best to fix it by asking other people. Okay, that's understandable. Just try your best and happy editing. I removed the Deletion marker as well--Hohenheim of Light 17:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC)